Pretty Little Baby
by Larien Surion
Summary: Dante and Vergil run Devil May Cry. They are not only brothers, but lovers. WARNING: contains yaoi and strange senarios. Don't read if your not into that kind of thing


Pretty Little Baby

This is a fan-fiction for Devil May Cry. It contains yaoi content and some severely weird scenarios, none of which are actually in Devil May Cry. I don't own the copyright for Devil May Cry, this is just for fun.

Now that I've got that out of the way, to begin.

**Author's Note:** At the suggestion of Eddy Leonhartslover, I have re-written part of this story. Hope you enjoy the edit. :)

**At the Doorstep of DMC**

"You know, Dante, if we want to keep the family line going, we're going to have to adopt." said Vergil. He picked at his eggs. When there was no response from the younger twin, he looked up.

Dante was also picking at his food, his being a strawberry sundae.

"Dante, I'm talking to you."

"Yeah, I'm listening." It was clear he wasn't, and that his mind, while on Vergil, was thinking other things.

"Wait until we get back to DMC before thinking that." scolded Vergil. He finished his eggs and paid the bill. "Come on."

Dante yawned and stretched as they left the restaurant. "So, Vergil, what were you saying?"

Vergil rolled his eyes and glared at his twin and lover. While he was alright with the fact that demon twins often became lovers no matter the gender, the fact that their bloodline ended with them did bother him. "I said if we want the family line to continue, either one of us gets a sex change or we adopt."

Dante looked at Vergil. "I'm not changing what I am, thank you. I like being tall, handsome, and buff."

Vergil shook his head. "What's that bitch doing here?" he asked.

Lady was waiting at the door of Devil May Cry, and something was draped over her back. Even at this distance, the twins could smell that it was part-devil.

"Hey, Lady." said Dante. "What's that?"

"It was on your doorstep, Dumpy."

Dante hated that nickname, mostly because it had stuck with him since kindergarten, when another kid had literally scared the crap out of him. He glared at Lady.

Vergil unlocked the door, glowering as Lady pushed past him to walk in first. As he went to step in, Dante caught his arm and pointed down. There was blood all over the steps.

"She's cleaning it." said Vergil.

Lady had placed her charge on the sofa, where he lay, still bleeding. The white hair was very similar to Dante and Vergil's, and his right arm was definitely demonic.

"Dante, I need some bandages."

Dante folded his arms. "I'm not your servant. You know where the bandages are, you get them."

"And leave him to bleed alone?"

"He's part devil." said Vergil. "He lasted who-knows-how-long bleeding on our front steps, a few more minutes won't kill him."

Lady frowned, but got up to get the water and bandages that would be needed.

Once she was out of the room, Vergil closed the distance between himself and the boy. "These wounds weren't made by a demon." he said. "They look self-inflicted, given the sword he's carrying."

Dante walked over. "He's just a kid." he said. He spotted the secondary sword the boy carried, then looked back at the kid. "Nero?"

"Hmm?" Vergil looked at Dante. "You know this kid?"

"Demon hunter for The Order. Had my fair share of run-ins with him. Those wounds were made by Holy weapons, that's why he won't heal. Looks like the Order threw him out."

Nero shifted and half-opened his eyes. "Dante?" he whispered.

"Yeah, it's me, kid. What did this to you?"

"Creedo." he whispered. The brother of his sweetheart.

"And why wasn't your girl there to defend you?"

"We're not together. Not after she saw what I was."

"That's harsh." said Vergil. He took the bandages from Lady and removed the kid's jacket. "Well, they're still bleeding, but the wounds are closing. Your devil-blood moves a bit slow, eh?"

Nero didn't answer. "I need work." he finally said.

Dante looked at Vergil. "Three devils hunting would help increase what this place can do." he said.

"Fine, he can stay." said Vergil. "But he stays out of our room."

Nero nodded. He passed out again as Vergil finished with the bandages. The older son of Sparda looked over at Lady. "What are you still doing here?" he demanded.

"I'm not allowed to stay?" Lady asked.

"Not when Vergil's this pissed." said Dante. He gently pushed her out the door. "Later." He locked the door, then turned to look at his older twin.

Vergil was slightly taller than Dante, dressed in black jeans and t-shirt, over which was a blue vest today as opposed to his trench coat of the same color. While Dante's hair was ruffled and messy, Vergil's was naturally brushed back and looked somewhat spikey. Vergil's shoulders weren't as broad as Dante's, and he was slimmer, despite them being twins.

Dante licked his lips. He wanted so much to take Virgil, tease him into submission, and then fuck him senseless. Quickly, he closed the gap between him and his brother.

Vergil felt Dante's presence behind him, but could do nothing as the younger's lips fell to his neck. "Dante." he moaned, but he didn't resist. He turned around at Dante's prodding and let his vest fall to the floor. He noticed that as he'd crossed the room, Dante had shed his shirt and pants, and that the younger was once again going commando. Between kisses, Vergil's shirt came off.

"Dante." Vergil whispered. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck, kissing him over and over. He felt Dante undo his belt and pants, which fell around his ankles.

"Didn't I tell you to stop wearing underwear?" Dante asked. He gripped the hem and literally tore the boxers off his lover. Vergil flinched, but soon found that Dante had pressed their mouths together, and was slowly forcing him down onto the floor.

Dante moved his kisses down to Vergil's chest, nipping and sucking on his brother's nipples. He loved the soft moans that Vergil let out whenever he did that. His hand snaked down and tugged on Vergil's shameless erection.

A light cry came from the older's lips, and he bit the back of his hand in an effort to not cry out any more. After all, he still realized that Nero was in the room. Still, his breathing was hitched, and now Dante was probing his fingers into Vergil's ass. Without thinking, Vergil moaned.

"You seem ready." smiled Dante. His own large and shameless erection twitched against his stomach, and then was thrust into Vergil's tight backside.

A moan of pure lust came from Vergil as Dante entered him. He panted, looking up at Dante through his messed-up white hair. "Fuck me." he whispered, pulling his legs apart further so Dante could see he wanted it.

Dante grinned, grabbing Vergil's dick, and began to thump his hips against his lover. As he did this, his hand began to work its way up and down the shaft, arousing Vergil further.

From his place on the couch, Nero watched with a slight curiosity that came from his youth. He had yet to know the heat of passionate loving, or the warmth of the desire to mate. The sounds Vergil made as Dante thrust into him intrigued Nero, and he remained silent where he lay, watching them.

Vergil suddenly cried out as his hot love-seed shot out and across his abdomen and chest. A second later, Dante fired his deep within Vergil, filling his brother's ass.

Vergil swallowed and gasped as Dante withdrew. "My turn." he breathed. Being part demon, they had incredible stamina and recovery time. Already, both twins were hard again.

Dante grinned as Vergil managed to get up to his knees and began kissing him. He knew Vergil was still nervous about actually touching Dante's ass, so he probed his own tight hole to prepare for Vergil's assault.

What Dante didn't know was Vergil was over that stipulation, but found it rather erotic when Dante played with his own body. "Bend over, let me see you do it." he whispered.

Dante did as asked, his cheeks turning a light reddish tinge as Vergil pushed his ass cheeks aside to watch. Dante pushed a third finger into his hole, wincing slightly. Why was it so good to have Vergil watching him do this? He moaned, leaning over so Vergil could see better.

Vergil grinned. "I think we're ready." He pulled Dante's fingers out, shoving his dick in almost immediately. Dante's gasps as he slid in were beautiful to him, and he leaned over his lover's back and kissed him.

"You're beautiful, Dante." he whispered before starting the rhythmic thrusts. He reached around and grabbed Dante's hard-on, twisting his fingers around it as he pumped it up and down in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Vergil." Dante gasped out. "I . . ."

"I'm ready, too." Vergil whispered.

Dante cried out, his seed spilling over Vergil's hand and across the floor. Moments later, Vergil filled Dante to overflowing with his own seed.

Nero sighed and turned his head away, wishing he had that kind of relationship with someone.

**Not Feeling Well**

Vergil bent over the toilet and puked. He felt terrible as he cleaned himself up. What was worse, he was alone right now. Dante had taken a job two days ago and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Nero had just taken a job nearby and wouldn't be back until that night.

Crawling out of the bathroom because of the dizziness, Vergil tried to pull himself up onto the couch. He managed before passing out.

Nero stepped in late that night. "Vergil, I'm home." he called. He looked around. "Vergil?" There was no sign of the oldest of the three demons. "Vergil?!" he called. "Dante's going to kill me."

There was the sound of coughing from the washroom, followed by retching.

"Vergil?" Nero finished putting his weapons away and hurried over. He found Vergil leaning over the toilet, coughing and crying. "Vergil, what's wrong?"

The older son of Sparda weakly pushed away from the toilet and tried to flush.

"Vergil?" Nero checked the older's forehead. "You don't have a fever. Come on, I'll get you to bed."

Vergil stumbled despite Nero supporting him. He was grateful when he was put to bed and left to rest.

Dante came home early the next morning, looking forward to some rest and loving. That idea changed when he saw Nero standing there with his arms crossed, leaned on the doorway to the kitchen.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Something's wrong with Vergil." Nero replied. "I came back from a job to find him getting sick, and crying."

Dante blinked. "Vergil can cry?" he asked.

Nero gave him a look. "He doesn't have a fever, and seemed fine today until he dropped a dish. Then he was a crying mess again."

"Where is he?" Dante asked.

"In his room." Nero caught Dante's arm as the other started to head up. "Something smells different about him."

Dante nodded and headed up to the room. He found Virgil sitting in one of two chairs by the window, idly staring out it. "Verge?" he asked. It had been a while since he used that name.

"Hmm?" Vergil looked over. "Oh, Dante, it's you."

Dante came over and checked Vergil for a fever. "What's wrong?" Dante asked. He looked at Vergil's pale face. "Something's different about you. What happened?"

"I don't know." Vergil replied. "I got sick yesterday, and I've been a wreck. I cried."

Dante pulled him up to standing and held him close. "It's alright, Verge. I'm here. I'll take care of you."

Vergil leaned on Dante. "I was reading." he said idly.

"About what?" Dante asked. He let Vergil sit again, and sat in the chair opposite.

"About our father's kind."

Dante raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"About mating." Vergil swallowed. "Did you know a male demon can become pregnant?"

"That I didn't know." said Dante. He looked at Vergil again. "You think that's what's happened to you?"

Vergil nodded. "It all fits. The tremendous heat in my body two months ago, when we did it the day Nero came to us." He swallowed. "The nausea is a more human thing, but demons get it sometimes, too. My fluctuating appetite, and for the strangest things." He sighed. "My slow weight gain."

Dante sighed. "Vergil, can I try something?"

Vergil knew what it was Dante wanted to try. The younger son of Sparda had begun to notice things Nero and Vergil couldn't tell. Three weeks ago, before Lady said anything, he'd known she was pregnant. He even accurately guessed how far along she was.

Dante gently pushed Vergil back so he was leaning back in the chair, then pulled his brother's shirt up. The gasp said everything. Slowly, he put the shirt down again, then looked up at Vergil.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Vergil asked. A tear ran down his face.

Dante nodded. "You're not the only one."

"Dante?" Vergil broke down crying. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Dante sighed and put a hand on Vergil's shoulder. "I did some reading, too."

Vergil tried to wipe away his tears.

"There's a trick that can be performed, but only between twins." Dante continued. "It's strange, but . . ."

"Only one of us would be pregnant, then. The other would be empty, and only one of us would bear all the children." Virgil finished. "I read that, too."

Dante nodded. "It has to be done before the first three months are over."

Vergil wiped his nose on the back of his hand. "Which of us would be the receiver?" he asked.

"You seem pretty bad off. I'd do it, to keep you safe."

"You do know Nero would have to perform the trick, right?" Vergil asked.

"Yeah, I know."

**The 'Trick' and Aftermath**

Nero looked at them. "You're both _what_?" he asked.

"Don't make me repeat this again." said Dante. "It's hard enough on poor Vergil as it is." He put an arm around his twin.

Nero sighed. "Alright, I'll do this little trick think for you two, but you're going to have to help get it ready."

Dante nodded.

Vergil lay on the bed, frightened. According to the ritual, he and Dante had to lie facing each other, naked, with their stomachs pressed against each other. A demon's heart would be placed on the joined bellies, and then Nero had to read a demonic passage from the book. At that point, Vergil's child would pass into Dante, and Dante would fall asleep so his body could adjust.

It seemed simple enough, but he was still frightened.

"Vergil, it's alright." said Dante. He took his position, taking Vergil's hand to try and calm his brother. "It's alright, Vergil. Everything's going to be fine."

Vergil nodded, trying to calm himself. He had to breathe slower than Dante for this to work. The one who breathed faster would take the other's child.

Nero swallowed and placed the heart on the twin's stomachs.

Vergil winced, and his breathing hitched.

Nero knew he had limited time to do this before the heart would be no good, so he began reading.

Vergil swallowed. Something was wrong, and he gasped for breath.

_No!_ thought Dante, but it was too late. There was a flash, and Vergil passed out. The older, weaker brother was the one with the children.

"Dante, I'm sorry." said Nero.

"It's alright." Dante gently brushed his hand over Vergil's cheek. A tear formed in his eye. "He only got one."

Vergil groaned as he woke. Because the trick had only partially worked, Dante and Nero had been forced to do it again so Vergil had both of Dante's children. As a result, Vergil had been asleep for a week. Out of necessity, an IV had been attached to his arm to feed him and the children.

"Hey, Vergil." said Nero, who had been sitting next to him. "Dante's out on a job."

"He shouldn't be doing that." Vergil returned. "He'll hurt the children." He suddenly winced, throwing his head back and gasping.

"You were breathing too fast. You're the one with the children, Vergil." Nero said.

Vergil gasped again, twisting on the bed.

"Vergil?"

Whatever it was passed, and Vergil lay still on the bed, trying to breathe normally. "But, Dante . . ."

"We tried, but whatever happened to you during the ritual to cause you to gasp for breath made you breathe faster than Dante."

Vergil looked down and noticed, he had a belly. He placed a hand on his stomach, slightly bewildered.

"It's alright." said Nero. "Dante's been using that strange ability of his to make sure all five of you are safe."

"Five?" Vergil asked, startled.

"Yeah." said Dante from the doorway. "You and both sets of twins." He walked over and brushed Vergil's hair back into its usual position. He noticed tears running down his twin's face. "It's alright, Vergil."

The older twin rolled onto his side. "How long was I out?" he asked, noticing the IV.

"A week." Nero replied. "We have a small problem. There's no human doctor who would understand your position, and no demonic one that Dante trusts."

"There's one." said Vergil.

"You aren't referring to . . ."

"He's a Nephilim, like us." Vergil said. "You'll find him on the east edge of town. Silver hair, and often wears a kimono. Tell him I sent you, and he 'll probably listen."

"What's his name?" Nero asked.

"Sable." said Dante. "He was the one that took care of Mother's funeral. Told any and all humans that knew her that she'd died in her sleep, and did a fairly good job making it look like that, too."

"I'll go get him." said Nero.

Sable was exactly where Vergil had said he'd be; out on the east edge of town wearing a blue kimono decorated in black butterflies. His silver hair was cut even with his shoulders, and he looked over as Nero approached.

"You're Sable?" Nero asked.

He nodded, then motioned for Nero to introduce himself.

"I'm Nero, I work for Devil May Cry."

Sable nodded again.

"I was told to come get you. Vergil sent me."

Sable stood from where he'd been sitting, and Nero noticed he looked a little hunched over. He motioned for Nero to follow as he walked over to a small shack.

_What kind of doctor is this?_ Nero thought. _Do I even have the right guy?_

Sable disappeared into the shack, returning with a black duffle bag marked with a red cross. He looked up at Nero and motioned for them to return.

"Do you talk?" Nero asked as they walked back.

Sable nodded slowly.

"Then why aren't you?"

No reply. Sable only adjusted his hold on the bag and kept walking.

"We're here." Nero let him in. "Dante and Vergil should be upstairs." He led the strange man up to the room.

Vergil had moved from the bed to a chair and was looking out the window when Nero and Sable came in. Dante had been in the opposite chair, but stood when they arrived.

"Sable." Dante nodded. He saw the look on Nero's face. "Teasing the little one?"

"I'm not little." said Nero. "How's Vergil doing?"

Dante looked over. "He cried again after you left, then asked me to help him to the chair." He sighed. "And asked for some of my pizza."

Sable shook his head. "He hasn't cried since your mother's death." he said.

Nero nearly jumped. The voice was like music, almost what one would expect from an angel. He blinked and looked at Sable. "Was that you?"

Sable looked at him. "It certainly wasn't Dante now, was it?" he asked. He shifted his arm out of the one sleeve, and the hunch on his back revealed itself. It was actually a black wing, edged in blood-red feathers at the bottom. The wing itself was relatively small, not nearly big enough to even glide with.

Nero noticed he was staring and tried to avert his eyes.

"Don't worry." said Dante. "Everyone does that the first time they meet Sable."

Sable walked over to Vergil. "Now, then. What's your issue that you would send for me?"

Vergil looked over at him, then looked down. His hand rested on his stomach.

"Ah, the demon's curse." said Sable. "Your father feared this might happen to one of you."

"It happened to both of us." said Dante. "We tried the demon trick to pass Vergil's children to me, but it went in reverse. He's carrying both sets of twins, and something is wrong. The time no longer matches to when he got pregnant."

"So, you can sense the time, eh, Dante?" Sable studied Vergil's flushed face. "The trick isn't meant to be used by Nephlim. If it is, and works, the children will age quicker and be born sooner." He placed a hand on Vergil's expanded belly. "So, how far is he now?"

"Five months, but he should only be two." Dante replied.

"Vergil?"

He looked over at Dante. "Help." he whispered.

Dante kicked the waist-pail over, and just in time. Vergil heaved anything he'd possibly eaten into the bucket, panting and gasping once it was over. He felt Sable lean him back in the chair, and he sighed.

"Vergil." said Sable again. "Are you able to eat anything?"

"Sometimes." He panted, then winced.

"What is it?" Sable asked.

"Movement." Vergil replied. "It hurts sometimes." He sighed and dropped unconscious.

"He's not supposed to pass out like that." Sable returned to his bag, which Nero had accurately guessed to be a medical bag. He pulled out some small vials and a needle, then returned to Vergil and took some blood. "Dante, stay with him until I have the results."

**Vergil's Dilemma?**

****Dante looked over. "It's midnight, Vergil. What now?"

Vergil glowered at him, as though Dante should know what was wrong. While Sable had said things would progress quickly, he still hadn't warned them that, like human females, Vergil was going to get cravings. And while he got them, Dante couldn't help but think Vergil enjoyed watching him and Nero have to find the bizarrely requested foods.

Dante sighed. "What this time?" he asked, pulling his jeans on.

Vergil grumbled something into his pillow about Dante not wearing underwear, then answered the question. "Onions."

Dante made a face. "Onions?"

Vergil nodded.

"Any specific kind, or do you just want an onion?"

"Just an onion." Vergil replied. "Preferably _without_ the skin this time."

Dante grumbled as he headed down to the kitchen, rifled through the fridge, found the onion, and went through the next half hour peeling the darned thing. Vergil and Nero were the two culinary ones. Dante just knew an onion was put on a pizza. Six bandaged fingers later, he had it peeled and brought it back to his brother. "Here."

Vergil smiled up at him, and all Dante's anger at being woken half-way through the night for such a bizarre request melted away.

"You hurt yourself." said Vergil, chewing on the tear-jerking veggie.

"I normally don't handle foods unless they come pre-packaged in a box or can. Occasionally, I'll deal with a jar, but almost never raw food."

"Sorry." said Vergil, finishing his onion.

It happened again a few days later. Vergil was sitting in the main room when Nero caught that look in his eye. Since Dante was out, this meant that it was his turn to find the mystery food.

"Nero?"

"What food is it today?"

"I was just wondering if Dante had left any pizza."

Nero made a face. "No, you ate all of the leftovers we could have possibly had." He eyed Vergil's swollen belly, trying to remind himself that Vergil was suffering for this, especially since he was now subjected to wearing a rather large and loose blue dress.

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"You'd laugh if I told you."

"I didn't laugh when you sent Dante out for a can of liver last week, or the cantaloupe."

"No, but you did laugh when I had the canned peaches." Vergil sighed. "If you really promise not to laugh, I'll tell you."

"I promise."

"A cheese pizza with spicy sausage, peperoni, and double olives."

Nero sighed. "Dante's going to think you murdered it if he sees that."

Vergil smiled at the thought. "He will, won't he?" His hand rested on his stomach as Nero headed out to get the requested item. "It's alright. Uncle Nero's getting the food."

Dante came home at the same time Nero did. "What's with the weird smelling pizzas?"

Nero looked at him as Dante held the door open. "Give you three guesses."

"Vergil?" Dante asked.

"Hmm?" He looked up from his book. "Oh, your back." He grinned as Nero placed one particularly foul smelling pizza in front of him.

"Ugh, Vergil!" said Dante. "You killed it!"

Vergil only sighed contentedly as he ate the atrocious and offending pizza. "Be glad you don't have to eat it, then."

"No." said Dante as he dug into the one Nero placed in front of him. "But I do share a room with you. I'll have to smell it when it hits the other end."

Nero only groaned.

**The Birth**

The tests revealed the truth. The 'trick' was causing the children to develop quickly, and thus they were almost killing Vergil. The IV was modified to push more needed nutrients into the older twin's body; at the same time, they tried to encourage Vergil to eat. Dante and Nero tried to spend as much time with him as possible while still working to keep Devil May Cry open.

Sable stayed with them in order to care for Vergil, who seemed to still be getting weaker, but at a slower rate. However, it soon became apparent that Vergil would have to be bedridden to finish the rather bizarre pregnancy.

"Dante."

"Hmm?" Dante looked around. "Vergil?"

"Dante."

He walked over to his twin's bed. "Verge, what's wrong? You sound pained."

"Stay with me." Vergil asked. "I . . . I can't sleep."

Dante sat on the edge of the bed. Somehow, rolls had been reversed from when they were younger. When he was little, it was always Dante asking Vergil for comfort. Now, it was the other way around.

It was about an hour later, Dante noticed Vergil's breathing was off. "Are you alright?"

"Pain." Vergil gripped Dante's hand. "Don't leave me, please?"

Dante could hear the worry in Vergil's voice. "I'll stay. It's alright. Just relax, ok? The pain will pass."

It didn't pass, though, but got harder, and more frequent. In fear for Vergil's safety, Dante yelled for Sable.

"What is it?" Sable asked. Nero came to a halt behind him.

Vergil groaned and gasped, the pain more than he thought he could bear, and yet somehow, he was still able to.

"It's Vergil." said Dante. He made a face as bones cracked as Vergil crushed his hand. A loud, blood-curdling scream came from the elder twin.

"Impossible." said Sable as he came closer. "Get the lights."

Nero turned on the lamp. The light wasn't much, but it told Sable everything. The first child had been born from Vergil's ass.

"Breathe, boy, breathe." Sable said.

Vergil gasped and looked at Dante. He didn't understand, no-one was telling him anything, and he was panicking. He shrieked as the pain began again.

"Vergil." Dante made his brother look at him. "Vergil, calm down."

Tears streaked Vergil's face. "What's happening to me?" he sobbed as the second passed.

Dante gently brushed over his older brother's cheek. "The babies are coming, Vergil. You're birthing." Tears ran down his face, too.

"I'm what?" Vergil sucked air as the third began its exit. He tried to concentrate on breathing, but the pain was too much. He cried out again, and the third was born.

"Shh. It's almost over." Dante kept brushing Vergil's sweaty hair back as the last child was birthed.

"He's bleeding heavily." said Sable. He set to work trying to ease Virgil's breathing. "The bleeding should settle on its own, it's from the birth and it's normal."

Vergil panted, but slowly, he began to relax. "Dante." he whispered.

"It's alright, Vergil. You're alright."

"The children."

"Nero's got them." Dante replied. "It's alright. They're fine."

"Healthy children." said Sable.

Dante picked it up, though. There was something Sable wasn't saying. When Vergil fell asleep, he walked over to confront the doctor. "What went wrong?" he asked.

Sable sighed. "Vergil has only one." he said. "All four were born sickly, and only one has survived. I did everything I could, but they were too weak to be born naturally. If he'd said something sooner, before the labor got too strong, they might all have been saved."

Dante nodded. "Even one alive is enough." He sighed. "Can I see the child?"

Sable nodded and handed him the tiny little child. "She's the only survivor. Her brothers didn't make it."

"She?" Dante sat down, looking at the tiny red face. "She one of Vergil's."

"You knew the genders?"

Dante nodded. "I had twin sons; Vergil had one of each." He gently brushed his calloused fingers over the fine baby hair. "She's so precious."

"She? Only one made it?"

Dante looked over. "Hey, Vergil. Come sit."

The older staggered his way over and sat down. He looked bewildered as Dante handed him the baby. Tears threatened and finally fell. "She's . . . tiny." Vergil finally said.

"She needs a name." said Dante.

Vergil looked at the little girl for a long time. "Yuuki." he said. "Our little princess, Yuuki."


End file.
